


#007 Sonrisas.

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen muchos tipos de sonrisas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#007 Sonrisas.

 

**_ 007 Sonrisas  _ **

Hay sonrisas falsas que se dan a extraños.

 

Hay sonrisas sinceras que se dan entre amigos.

 

Hay sonrisas cálidas que se dan entre la familia.

 

Hay sonrisas confidentes que se dan entre amantes.

 

Hay sonrisas dolorosas que te cuestan el alma.

 

Otras son efímeras pero se quedan en la memoria.

 

Sonrisas grabadas a fuego por el dolor.

 

O por la venganza.

 

Existen muchos tipos de sonrisas, pero para Derek realmente no importan, porque hace mucho tiempo que no las da ni las recibe.

 

 


End file.
